borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Help from online players
I have been knocking around the idea of buying a few months of xbox gold so i can go online with this game, there is a couple of guns i really would like to get my hands on (skullmasher havent seen even a crappy one). Anyway to the people who play online what is the commuinty like, speaking from experience i have had bad luck on like with like very young players just being D-bags, i have had this problem with other games not boarderlands, i am an old man 29yrs old, and with some of stuff i have been reading about some of the killer mods and such i just do want to get asshated by anyone, is there a group of players on here who for one, are not totally sick of this game, (i bought this game not to long ago, so i am finding out stuff now while some of you have this game totally owned), so basically i am trying to find out, if there is anybody out here that wouldn't mind playing with someone who is not gonna just want to just speed through everything, i am on xbox SinsterNobody. PS none of my other friends have this game so i am kinda hoping on the kindness of strangers... Personally, I am also just about to get Live, so, although I do not have any clue about the Live community, I think itd be sweet to play with others online. I would suggest its a good idea mainly because playing multiplayer is one of the main things about BL. Also, I happen to have a relatively high(around 55 I think?) level Skullmasher which I never get around to using. It may not be the greatest, but I can assure you its not modded. Oh, I am a teenager, but that doesnt mean I am a teenage D-bag. BenNeg 12:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) in a random online match your not really going to find people who dont want to speed to the armoury or to the Invincable. But personally i love going slow through it and crushing everything in my path, my GT is owllord138. and while i am 11 years your junior im not a d-bag, i pretty much just leave a game before being a dick. Random play online is not that great. There are not as many d-bags as other games, but the random online matches were not very fun IMO. People either speeding around and no group coordination, or else people don't use microphones and nobody knows whats going on etc. If you go online, you're much better off friending several people who's posts you see on this board and then looking for them online. I have lots of characters, lots of different levels and lots of oddball weapons. Friend me up and send me a message when you get LIVE going and I'll play with you. I like to do missions, or whatever. If you want help killing craw, we can do that too. I just love the game. gt is gamedoctor21 13:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Im always looking for non D bags to play with to so hit me up my gt is HOUND RESURRECT. ps im on nighly after 17:00 CDTHOUND RESURRECT 14:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Random play is like flipping a coin, you could get a group of jackasses or a group of great guys. I personally just love playing the game, and I usually just play solo because, as mentioned by gamedoctor21, it's really uncoordinated. If you do get gold, hit me up. GT is schorcher3. I've been looking for someone to farm craw with (I can't seem to do it solo for some reason). Schorcher3 15:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, if you want help on Borderlands, or just want a 4th body for better loot drops etc, send me a FR. I have finished B/L with 3 characters now, also I have quite a few really nice weapons and Class Mods (most are level 55+ though) GT = Blackcupraaa Check the Muster by System pages, lots of us have made bios there, sorted by system naturally. Sreza 16:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC)